First Kiss
by nerviouza
Summary: He's hopeless when it comes to Ino, she never let him think. Whether on how to act or what to say, everything with her happens spontaneously. Whether it was that first kiss or what had just happened it all occur out of impulse. RT for language enjoy...
1. Fairy kiss

My first fic... hope you'll enjoy it

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Fairy kiss**

"So... who was your first kiss?"

"What a drag..."

_My first kiss huh, never thought of that before..._

"Shikamaru!"

The question keeps on ringing on his mind and there's one thing he can remember... one sweet summer morning. His mind slowly drifts him away from reality, back to that very moment he had his first kiss...

_"Shikamaru!"_

_4 year old Shikamaru could heard his father calling out his name from afar 'I better hurry and hide before he finds me' he thought to himself as he kept on running through Nara clan's forest. But running through this forest isn't enough he knew that his father knows their land very well and hiding here would be a waste. He thinks carefully where to hide until he reaches a fence, a sign of which is the border of their property. He climbed up and jumps down still running (though lazy as he is) he just kept in mind what could be the worst case scenario when he comes back home facing his furious mother._

_Tired from running he halts, now he knows that he is far enough from his father. He can now relax and breathe, breathe every air his lungs can take. His heart stops racing and calms down "Where should I go now?" he thinks for awhile but then he came up with... "whatever that's the least of my problem now" he walks to the path where sunlight shines through the trees. He was blinded by the morning sunshine but after reaching the end of the trees he can now see clearly the view of the sky and of the floating clouds he learned to love. Looking from up above to down low he sees something new from his eyes, field of white flowers, it's his first time to actually see one. He continues to walk down the field and passes through the flowers that covers almost half of his height. Excited of his new discovery he runs around smiling sweetly, laughing, happy like he has candy in his hands. _

_Thud_

_Little Shikamaru tripped not knowing what was the reason for it. Good for him he landed with his hands supporting him and not his face but what surprised him is that it didn't hurt._ _Then he notice something's below him, something soft. He stands up and got to see what the soft thing is... "It's not a thing... it's a girl..."_

_Yes, a girl... a girl with short blonde hair with a cute white flower clip on it, wearing a white summer dress. 'not only that she's white as snow... is she Snow White? But then it's summer...'_

_He again noticed something, falling unto her would make her move if she's just sleeping._

_'Is she dead?' asking himself while poking the girl's rosy cheeks but still didn't move. He looks at her intently and the picture he's seeing is perfectly fit. The white flowers around them, the white flower clip, white dress and white skin. 'She's not Snow White because it's summer. She's a fairy' _

_The image of the girl is so pleasing in the eyes that Shikamaru can't look away. The morning sunshine made it worst, the rays made her glow that made it more hard to close his eyes. It's like a magnet is pulling him closer to her, her small lips inviting him, a sweet urge that is hard to deny. Unconsciously getting closer and closer until he planted a butterfly kiss to the sweet, soft lips of what he claimed to be a fairy._

_It's like the time stopped for awhile the soft kiss seemed to last forever. But then in reality it's just like a butterfly landed on a flower then flew again._

_Surprised at what he did, he touches his lips then covers it 'What did I just do?'_

_He looks at the girl again, memorizing every detail of her face. It was a relief that she's still not moving 'maybe she is dead...'_

It was like it all happened yesterday he remembered it clearly but had forgotten the hanging question...

"Shikamaru what's your answer? If your not going to answer you have to drink the juice" Naruto made him remember, the game of truth or consequence and snapped him back to reality.

He smiled, because he just saw the fairy in front of him. The same blonde but long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She's not wearing a white summer dress but purple, she still has the rosy cheeks and white skin

"What?! Don't just smile tell us your answer now it's been like 2mi-"

"My first kiss was..."

"Your first kiss was... who damnit!" the suspense is killing the pink haired shinobi

"A fairy" he simply replied to them with a smile still plastered on his face

"What?!" Everyone was surprised at his reply. A genius with an IQ of 200 believes in fairy?

"We will not accept that answer, it's a total bull... here help yourself with this." Sakura grins widely and hands him a glass of vegetable juice.

"I did answer your question, what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? You're asking what is wrong?! Of course your answer is wrong! Fairies are not allowed. Now drink!" Tenten got infuriated at his dumb reply so she made him drink all the vegetable drink on the pitcher. "There..."

The result of drinking it all in one gulp is fatal, Shikamaru rushed to the bathroom and let it all out. It was good he didn't faint at all.

"Woah you're good Tenten you made him drink the whole pitcher" Kiba grins from ear to ear

"Ha! Serves him right"

"That juice sure is strong glad it's gone" Naruto claims and nervously grins

The gang was relieved by the good news but then...

"Nope there's still more" Tenten widely grins "Now let's see who's next?"

Tenten spins the bottle, some are anxious, some are nervous specially the blonde. The bottle spins slower and slower the tip points at them one by one until it finally stops to the nervous blonde.

"Who was your first kiss Ino?" Tenten asks

Ino smiles nervously and replies...

"A butterfly?"

By the way the fairy of the flower thing and the kiss I got the idea from the manga "Uwasa no Midori kun". I found it cute and sweet and tried it on Shika and Ino. Please review on the story. Thank you very much for reading it.


	2. Butterfly kiss

Butterfly kiss

After months of brooding, I've decided to add one more chapter or more… ugh! I don't know…. It's not a one-shot series and I'm not changing the title hehe... better figure something to work this thing out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I'm too lazy to think of something so awesome.

* * *

**Butterfly kiss**

"Don't mock us Ino you know well what will happen if you don't answer truthfully! Do you want to hang out with your teammate Shikamaru in the bathroom and start your puking game?!" Tenten said frustrated about what's happening around her. First it was Shikamaru saying he's been kissed by a fairy and now Ino saying she's been kissed by some butterfly. Doesn't anybody have a realistic story or the juice isn't enough threat?

"I'm telling you I don't have one!"

"What?! Miss Yamanaka, Ino has still never been kissed up until now? Really Ino don't joke around…" Kiba couldn't help but say something about what Ino just said…

"That's it! What's the point of telling the truth in a truth or dare game if no one really believes you in the first place. I've had enough."

"That's the point no one believes you even if you say you are telling the truth. It's no fun if you don't harass your playmates and not make them drink this oh so delicious juice especially made by our beloved Tenten! I know that you know that Ino, that's the REAL rules." Kiba grins widely after saying this while holding with him the pitcher with the concoction or the mysterious juice.

"Well of course, she always does that. She's really cruel when it comes to this." Sakura adds insult to Kiba's stated fact…

"Oh so that's it huh? All of you, ganging up on me?" Ino couldn't do anything but just glare at them.

* * *

"So what are we doing here again?" Chouji asks Naruto. Though they are still sitting with the others on the circle, this side of the circle seems uninterested on what's happening on the other side of the circle.

"Playing truth or dare? I don't really want to be involved. Look at Shikamaru he's helpless I don't want to drink that vegetable juice." Naruto replied looking at the lighted bathroom along the hallway.

"Even I can't complain with Tenten. Lucky Shino he's not forced to come." Neji who's sitting between Tenten and Chouji surprisingly joined their little chat

Three of them sigh realizing the cons of having lively kunoichis as their teammates.

"Look at Kiba, he's really into it... arguing with them. He's only here because Hinata's here. And we are stuck because we have to or we're dead" Chouji said then glanced at the four people arguing, while Hinata is like being squished by the four of the loud mouthed ninjas.

Another chorus of sighs from the trio "Why aren't you arguing with them Naruto?" it was Neji's time to ask.

"I don't understand a thing about their argument. Where's Lee?"

"Don't know, don't have a clue. I'm guessing his with Gai sensei training"

* * *

"Just spit it out you pig!"

"I really don't know forehead! I'm half asleep when it happened, so I don't even know if I have ever been kissed. Would you even believe me if I told you my first kiss happened in my dreams?" the blonde kunoichi wants to get mad but even herself can't believe she had said something stupid for them but something special for her.

"Of course we won't, it's a dream damn it! First you're saying it's a butterfly that gave you your first kiss then you're saying that it happened in your dreams?! We're talking about what's happening for real geez!" Sakura's getting crazy about Ino giving the idea of a dream becoming real

"That's what I thought… So I'm telling you I've never been kissed because I don't even know if it is real."

"So what's the story about it? Care to share?" Everybody startled when Shikamaru spoke up

"The trip to the bathroom has ended huh?" Naruto grins widely at him

"How is your stomach now?" Chouji asks

"Its fine… for now…" then he sits between Chouji and Naruto "Tell us your story maybe they'll believe it and I'm kind of interested on it" though he says he's interested he still has this bored look on his face.

"The lazy Nin's interested… hmmm interesting…." the male Hyuuga made his interest on the matter known.

"I guess it's alright we have all night." Now Tenten agrees to the idea of story telling "Well?"

"Maybe I'll just drink the juice. I've just realized that saying this kind of stuff makes me a freak and I'll just embarrass myself even more" her attempt to grab the pitcher failed because Kiba got it first.

"No you won't. The tables are turned now we wanted to know about this dream of yours and why this Nara guy is interested." Kiba just pressed on the matter.

'_I just want to stop this non-sense argument that's why I said 'I'm interested'… troublesome'_ then he yawns

"Speak up Ino-pig!" Sakura's growing more impatient every single minute.

"Okay! Okay!Don't shout I'm right beside you geez. Uhm… where should I begin… alright, it happened when I was four or five."

"Ages four or five huh? That happened early." Chouji thought to himself but room is in silence and guessed that everyone heard his mutter.

"Just shut it!"

"I was having my morning walk with my mom at our small flower field. I wanted to help her pick out the flowers for the shop but I guessed I'm not much of a help. So I asked my mom if I could just walk around then she said…"

'_Alright honey, just don't go too far away from me or better yet don't jump over the fence okay?'_

'_Yes mom I won't…'_

"As a child I have grown to love flowers they are my sanctuary. Back then I loved spending time with them than spending time with myself looking good in front of others." Ino barely smiled at the thought

"What's the connection of it with your first kiss...?" Naruto asks not registering every word Ino has just said

"Sorry about that okay moving on with the story. As my mom picks flowers I on the other hand was walking right? Then a butterfly was flying across my face. Butterflies really are mysterious beautiful beings for me. I tried to catch it, chasing it all around the flower field. I heard mom laughing then I looked at her and then also laughed at myself. I really don't know what's funny but as long as mom's happy… I'm happy too."

"Ino why don't you get to the point already, I want to hear about the kiss." Patience is not a virtue for Kiba

"Will you please just shut up? I'm trying to reminisce my childhood days and this is what I remembered first so just bear with it. You're killing the moment. Okay where was I? Right the laughing part… well after laughing mom continued her work and I looked for the butterfly and when I saw it I chased it again…

…it was a good exercise I don't know how far I've run and how long I've been running but still I kept chasing the butterfly until I reached the field of tulips. There were whites, pinks, yellows and reds. I'm captivated by it even butterflies agreed… there were lots of them there.

Right at that moment I know I've run far from my mother but not too far that she would miss me and I still don't see a fence so I guessed it was ok to be there. Besides I have these mystical beings with me to fascinate me for a while. I decided to be still so I won't scare them away. Tulips covered almost half of my body then I thought that if I sit it would cover me almost completely. So I sat there in silence watching them fly from one flower to another. I loved the moment but then I was getting tired and sleepy. Flowers are around me, they're my sanctuary; I slept right then and there. Mom's going to scold me for lying on her flowers but I never thought of it."

"That's why you're saying you don't know if it is real or if it's just a dream because you're asleep. It may be a dream because if it's real you should be awake." Tenten spoke up

"Yup and I'm getting in that part. While I was asleep I dreamed of that very moment. I saw myself sleeping on the flowers and summer breeze made some flowers bend over. At that time it felt so real like something soft made contact to my body. Then on my sleep I saw a butterflies flying, surrounding me and one landed on my lips. What's weird is that I actually felt something on my lips. It was light, something soft and chaste I thought of the butterfly in my dreams finally landing on me… landing on my lips, a butterfly giving me a kiss. It happened fast and I wanted that butterfly to land on me again so I lie there still afraid to threaten the butterfly away."

"You didn't even open your eyes to confirm if it was real? You didn't try to wake yourself up?" the pink haired kunoichi asked

"Of course I tried to open my eyes but I can't get the sleepiness out of me, then I saw someone. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl because my eyes are not nearly half opened and that someone was against the sunlight. And though he blocks the sun, rays of it still stung my eyes so I didn't get a chance to see clearly."

"Uhm… Ino, wh-when you woke up did you see that mysterious someone?" Hinata finally found her voice and asked then starts to blush a light color of pink

"No, my mom woke me up and ended up to the conclusion that it was all just a dream, the sweetest dream I'd ever have."

"That's one of a kind dream for you to remember clearly." Her big boned teammate said it as he pops a block of his chocolate bar.

"Strange isn't it? I remembered it as if I dreamed about it yesterday."

"I'm saying it's not a dream, it's real. A dream cannot be remembered that clearly." Neji stated

"Actually I sometimes experience it when I'm talking with the kyuubi"

"What's the color of the flowers?" Shikamaru asked in between the starting argument.

"White, I remember wearing white summer dress as well. I remembered my mother even told me that I looked like a fairy while sleeping with the white tulips surrounding me. She didn't even got mad at me or scold me for ruining her flowers. I miss my mom"

"You really remembered every detail clearly"

"Maybe memories has its own ways to be remembered"

"Or simply because it was your first kiss …" Tenten smiles at her and says "… you got off this time but there won't be a next time." Then winks

"Do you really think it's real?"

"Nah… I was just joking about 'you got off this time'. Here help yourself"

"Dream or not you still have to drink this, on second thought maybe you just made that up on the spot. I never heard about this story of yours and this mystery someone" Sakura gave her wide evil grin

"It's really based on my experience and of course I won't tell you forehead! Look at what's happening now you won't believe and I know that you would think I'm a total freak. It's your entire fault Shikamaru!" she just lost her thread of patience and a vein is shown on her temples.

"Oh no Shikamaru better hide… Shikamaru?" Chouji stared at his buddy that doesn't seem to notice his warning. So he just smiles and kept himself quiet '_I think they would entertain me for tonight'_

'_It's definitely not a dream Ino… for me at least' _Shikamaru smirks at the idea

"Just drink the juice Ino; I'm passing my throne to you. Good luck with throwing it all up after drinking… and with the flush. Actually I think I made a mess at the bathroom, sorry Tenten" and then the lazy guy just laugh it all up

"Don't be because you'll be the one cleaning… how does that sound?"

"Troublesome…"

* * *

I'm thanking you with all of my heart for checking this one out hope you have the time to review...


	3. A Stolen Goodnight Kiss

I'm very sorry... I just can't update regularly... too busy but too lazy arrrgggghhh!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I do the audience would be angry for the late update... hee hee

* * *

**A Stolen Goodnight Kiss**

"That was tasty" Chouji commented

"No! That was awful!" Ino exclaimed and Shikamaru just…

"…"

The three of them were walking down the quiet streets of Konoha. Their little game finished later than expected. The game may have ended but the talk has just started.

"What kind of tummy do you have?"

"You didn't like it? I thought you were into vegetables Ino?" Chouji said it as he pulls something out of his pocket

"I am but not in a way they were presented earlier." as she stated then saw Chouji unfolding some piece of paper "What's that?"

"The recipe of the juice, I'll make one tomorrow morning. Want to have some?"

"U-uhm… no thanks, I don't want to be hospitalized for tummy ache."

"How 'bout you Shikamaru?"

"I'm sorry buddy but I'll pass"

"Whatever you say… you'll miss all its yummy goodness. Mmm-m" Chouji just kept on smiling to himself. But for another moment his lips aligned then asked "The dream you've told us earlier… was it another lie?"

"…"

"'cause if it was… it was kind of a stupid… don't you think?"

"Well yes it would be if it was a lie, but sorry to disappoint you it wasn't"

"You know her well Chouji… hehe"

"But it still bothers me why you remembered it clearly…"

"Yeah it sounded like a scripted story"

"I remembered it because that was the last dream I dreamt…"

"…"

"…after that it was all nightmares… until now."

"A-are you sick? Why didn't you tell us before? Does uncle Inoichi kno-" Chouji questioned her panic could be heard in his voice

"I'm not sick…it's just nightmares hunting me, not the real thing."

"But we could've told master Tsunade about this"

"She's not a psychologist Chouji and besides I'm used to it so don't worry about it" Ino keeps on walking, Chouji followed behind but Shikamaru stopped.

"What's wrong buddy?" Ino turns around and saw her friends stopped walking.

"We should slow down a bit or maybe stop for awhile." Shikamaru found himself a bench to sit on. "Let's sit first I'm tired walking"

"We're near my house so why bother?"

"Come on Ino sit here" taps the space beside him "you too Chouji sit beside her so she won't escape" Shikamaru grins

"Ha-ha funny" Ino said it sarcastically

"It won't hurt to sit right? We haven't talked for awhile so… why not?" Ino doesn't want to but… "Come on Ino" Chouji walk towards her then pushes her to the bench, with no other choice she settles down between her buddies.

As soon as everyone sat down Shikamaru asks…

"What happened after that dream Ino? Tell us about your nightmare…"

She thought for awhile but… "I'm sorry but I don't remember."

It was silent for awhile but Shikamaru broke it with a sigh, he looks at the full moon above them and says "Well I think I remember…"

Ino and Chouji turns their head towards his way confused at what their friend said then both of them asks "What?" as if his voice was playing tricks on their ears.

"I said…"

"I heard you… I mean what are you implying? You can't possibly remember something you don't even know right?"

"Yeah she's right. It's her nightmare Shikamaru… Oh! Maybe you told him about this nightmare when we were young Ino."

"But I really don't remember anything about my first nightmare neither telling it to anyone. And it was when I'm 4 or so…"

"So?"

"I haven't met the two of you during that age."

"Well you are right. You're just bluffing Shikamaru!" Chouji points his finger at his best pal

"And to add to that statement your honor I easily forget those nightmares for the reason of… I don't want to remember any of it! Every single detail erased in my memory."

"Not this one Ino… it's your real nightmare…" She was stunned not knowing what to do. Her eyes focused on one direction, the ground. _"How could… it…?"_

"I'm confused… I don't get this conversation at all." Chouji just don't know what to say and Ino's eyes traveled up to Shikamaru's own eyes staring at him with a confused look. Shikamaru just stares back. Eyes are locked longer than they have imagined making it feel a little tense not only for the two but also to the third person who is not even involved on the staring game. "I'm sorry… it was just a joke…"

That was it. As soon as she heard those words clearly, coming from the same person who could possibly know something, she stood up and walks in front of him with eyes still locked to him. Clenched fists, she finally snaps and slaps the guy in front of him as hard as she could. Angry eyes could've generated sad tears but she didn't.

"Ino!" is the only thing Chouji could say as he could only look at her walk with clenched fists and angry expression. Not knowing if he should go after her or stay with his buddy. "Shika-" as soon as Chouji faces him, Shikamaru stands up and goes after the angered blonde.

She did not run or hide, she just walks her way home knowing that her message has been sent… _leave me alone_. But there's always a possibility of it not being read clearly.

She has found out that the message sending has failed as soon as she felt a hand reaches her right wrist. Pulls it to the side and turns her around to face the receiver of the message. She faces him with her angry eyes. "What do you…?" what happened next stunned her. She found herself being pulled towards him and corners her in his arms, he whispers…

"Don't you feel better?"

"…"

"It's not nice to keep it all to yourself…" realizing what he has said she finally let go of her restraints and cried all the tears that are waiting to be shed. Her legs and knees are weakened, ready to fall but he embraces her tightly never letting go.

"Ino…" Chouji is finally there beside them worried of his crying friend.

"I-I… I just…"

"You don't have to say something now… just tell us when you're ready." He whispered in her ear and right after that she pulls away from his embrace controlling her tears and muffled cries he asks… "Do you feel fine now?" but she just kept on staring then Chouji speaks…

"He's right Ino. Whatever it is, you don't have to tell us… you can cry to your hearts content until you feel better…" as soon as he have said this Ino looks at him her controlled tears burst out of her and she hugs Chouji tightly "I-I… can't… breathe…"

Ino doesn't seem to hear what he has said and still continues to cry as hard and loud as she could to the point were it became "troublesome… not too loud Ino…" he moves closer and pats her back "neighbors migh—"

"Hey!" the light from the neighbor's room was turned on…

"Just as I thought… come on Ino try to control yourself" troublesome as it may be but it would be more troublesome to disturb the sleeping neighbors…

"People are actually trying to sleep here!"

Then another neighbor's room lit up, a woman was made herself known.

"What do you think you're doing shouting in the middle of the night!?"

"It's not my fault! Someone's cries disturbed my sleep!" then another, and another…

It was too noisy that even Ino cried louder as if it were a contest of who's the loudest.

Shikamaru can't take it anymore. He pulls Ino from Chouji (leaving him almost breathless) and covers her mouth with his right hand. Neighbors are still fighting with each other and no one seems to know who started the loud cry.

It was a struggle for the three of them, Ino almost running in front of Shikamaru, mouth still covered with his right hand, sometimes tripping because of the not so comfortable position. Shikamaru is still covering Ino's mouth while running, also tripping and Chouji running behind the two with just a small amount of oxygen supply from his lungs.

Fortunately for them Ino's house is just a block away and now in front of Yamanaka Clan's entrance but still leaving them breathless and panting. "Okay not a good advice Chouji"

"You're… right _*pant_ buddy…" Chouji tries to inhale every air his lungs could fill and says "Guess I need to shut my mouth in those kinds of moments… are you okay now? Ino?"

Ino inhales, imitating what Chouji did… "I feel relieved…Thank you…" facing both. "I have to go… Dad's probably mad… Goodnight and thank you guys…" then turns her back ready to walk away. Shikamaru and Chouji just watch her retreating back but then Shikamaru thought of something whispering his idea to Chouji.

The blonde girl was almost inside but someone called…

"Hey Ino!"

"Yes?" as she faces them, she never noticed how close her buddies are, both of them on either sides. Both grinning and closing the gap, Ino felt light kiss on both sides of her cheeks leaving her stunned and confused.

Shikamaru and Chouji pulls away from her, fast. Knowing results might backfire.

"It's a goodnight charm…" Chouji said smiling widely with slight shade of pink on his cheeks

"…from both of us…" though he planned it, Shikamaru is still embarrassed at what he did.

Then the bell on her mind rang. Realizing at what just happened "Who do you think you both are! You stupid jer—mfff…" Shikamaru and Chouji covered her mouth and both says… "ssshhhhhh…" with index fingers in front of the other.

Angered and humiliated she pulls both of the hands covering her mouth away from her and says in a low but threatening voice… "I'll kill both of you later…" then she pulls them by their shirt both of them sweating real hard "consider yourselves lucky… lucky bastards…" both nods.

"Go!"

And then their gone as fast as the wind… never knowing what she felt…

"Will the charm work?"

"I guess I'll know later…" then she smiles, giggling at the thought of a good dream that lies ahead.

* * *

Just kill me if you want to, but please leave a review before you do..^_~..


	4. Charms and Kisses

I know I'm a huge disappointment, it's been over a year since I updated. I'm really sorry T_T. I apologize for my behavior. To the few readers and that I'm really sorry T^T. Though this sounded like an excuse, thesis got me caught up that thoughts of writing fiction and plans for my research jumbled up. This is the best I can do for now, I hope you'll still give this story a chance...

Another note, Ino's kind of OOC but I do have my reasons as you read this chapter. I think Inoichi's kinda off too but just tell me what you think. I'm giving some family time a great importance with this chap. If you still have questions, I'll be happy to answer them for you. So I guess, for now... reader discretion is advised?

Hope you'll find a way to enjoy this... though I still have doubts with my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, their Masashi Kishimoto's work of art.

* * *

**Charms and Kisses**

"You're hiding something from me…"

"I really can't hide anything from you huh?"

* * *

_Loud sobs are heard from the outside of the room that startled two adults. The woman hastily gets up and walked towards the door. Behind it was their daughter crying helplessly and calls her mommy and daddy between sobs. _

"_What's wrong baby?" the soothing voice that reached the child's ears made her turn towards its direction. _

"_Mommy I'm scared, someone's chasing after me"_

"_Who?" the worried man who's standing just in front of the master's bedroom door quickly walks beside his daughter, as if he's been alerted to a fight_

"_A monster…he said the tooth fairy won't come to pick up my tooth and he came to get me instead" the child sniffles and wipes her tears with her pajamas' sleeves. The couple _

_smiled in relief of knowing it wasn't real._

_The gentle woman embraces her child and asks "Do you want to sleep with us?"_

"_But I might've disturbed something…"_

"_Who said you would disturb something sweetie?" the woman smiles at her daughter but a nerve has just been cut, then looks at the guilty man beside her daughter._

"_Daddy told me that you might be busy every night because of work and I don't want to _

_disturb you because of that."_

_The said man looks nervously at his wife and still tries to smile sweetly as he turns his child's attention towards him… "Well pumpkin tonight's an exemption. Your mommy and I are on leave for a week… I think." He sighs then smiles nervously looking at his glaring wife_

"_Make it a month"_

"_What?" but then his wife looks at him angrily "Of course dear… we need a break for a month" he could only sigh admitting defeat. Then he carries his child walking back to the bed with his wife following them. _

"_Daddy…What if he comes back?"_

"_Who?"_

"_The monster"_

"_It's just a bad dream pumpkin. It won't harm you besides mom and dad are here beside you. Now let's sleep ok?" _

"_But before that let's pray…_

"_Didn't you do that earlier already?" her father asked knowingly_

"_But mommy told me to pray before I sleep."_

"_Of course how could daddy ask such question?" he just can't help but smile how his daughter never forgets what they taught her though it was kind of too much obedience on her part. _

_They prayed together silently with their daughter asking to bless every name she mentions. The parents could only smile at their loving daughter and after the prayer she lies down and says goodnight to them. "I love you daddy, I love you mommy." both of her parents gives her a kiss on the forehead._

_The mother looks intently to the child beside her and said "The kiss we just gave you is special…" her daughter looks and listens to her "…it will chase your bad dreams away. And don't be scared because daddy and mommy will stay to look after you." _

_The child slowly fades to sleep assured that the night will be filled with good dreams._

_

* * *

_

Ino slowly opens her eyes streaming with silent tears… at last, a night without a nightmare. She gets up and stretches her arms then she noticed the clock beside her. She overslept, it's already 8:47AM. She hurriedly gets out of bed, walks down the stairs and goes towards the kitchen to cook breakfast. But as she nears the kitchen her father had already finished cooking and had set the table.

"Why didn't you wake me up dad?"

"You we're peacefully sleeping, I can't just wake you up." Inoichi puts down the plate with the stacks of pancakes. "Besides it's been so long since I've seen that sleeping face of yours… without a single care to the world around you." He walks back to the kitchen

"Bu—"

"But! You needed that sleep…" with a mug in hand, he stirs his coffee while walking towards the table then puts his mug on it and pulls a chair for her "Come on now sit down"

She can't say no but sits reluctantly "I need to open the shop now; I don't think I could eat"

"The shop can wait, it won't go anywhere. Right now you'll eat your breakfast. You should! Because this time I cooked it." and she finally surrenders and sat at the right side of her father.

"Come on eat up! How does it taste?" her father is obviously on a good mood eagerly asking her how his cooking end up.

"Not bad…" chewing her food like she's tasting every bit of it then talks again "…for bacon and eggs. Come on dad they all taste the same." then she put another piece of bacon into her mouth.

"At least I didn't burn them. Why don't you give your father some credit…how about the pancakes?"

Ino puts down her fork, sits straight, and looks at her daddy's eyes…

"Although we both agreed to not let you cook all these years." She holds his right hand "I don't know how you did it but these… for the record, are the perfect bacon and eggs that you have done. And the pancakes…" she took a bit from the stacks of barely cooked pancakes, noting herself that he might be too scared to burn them "…are so-so. Having said that, I'm so proud of you dad!" she smiles and pats him on his shoulder as soon as she had said it. He slumps his shoulders disappointed of how his daughter points it out. He looks at her and sees that she had continued eating. He sighs.

"I just want to be helpful to you here in our house. You do almost everything. Sometimes I feel you don't need me anymore."

Ino giggles at the little sentiment of her father "Dad, are you experiencing what they call 'mid-life crisis'?"

"Don't joke around Ino" then returns to drinking his coffee and was about to read the newspaper for the day, diverting his attention to something else than what Ino had said.

Seeing this she smiles at her father genuinely knowing how he felt.

"You've been helpful dad… not much with the cooking but it's just cooking, so stop sulking. You're making such a big fuss out of this-this bacon and eggs…a-and pancakes" Then puts a mouthful of bread with the sunny side up egg. It's been a big bite and she tried to chew and swallow it all to speak again but failed. Instead she said "bugh seriougs—shly dad…" she tried to swallow it again and succeeded "…you did great." She flashed with a wide yet sweet smile on her face.

It only took three big bites of the 'sandwich' she's made. She grabs the glass of orange juice and chugs down what she ate and cleared her throat.

"See? I even ate all that has been put on my plate. Without a trace… you don't even have to wash it." He looks at her direction and smiled satisfied with what he sees.

"Oh! How about some pancakes?"

She stands up and hugs her father "Thank you for the meal! I have to go." She kissed him on his temple and hurriedly walks towards the front door.

"Are you sure you wanted to go out like that?" Ino looked at herself and turns around ready to charge to the bathroom. How could she forget to shower and change?

"I told you Ino the shop can wait." But his daughter ignored hat he said and just walked straight to the bathroom.

After five minutes, Ino walks out from the bath, making her father glance at her.

"That was fast…" he was about to put the plates into the sink when he saw something on her leg.

"It was just a quick shower dad…" she walked past her father hurriedly

"You still have soap on your left leg Ino…" Ino looked down to inspect and truly there's still soap that she haven't wash "…and at the back of your right arm too." She sighs.

"Am I that fast?"

"Definitely…" he proceeded in washing the dishes when he asks himself "What's the point in rushing when you're already late opening the shop?"

"I heard you dad!" she was about to close the door entirely but decided to keep it slightly open. She drags out the curtain, turns on the shower and continues to wash. She still yells as she says "Dad the flowers were supposed to be watered by dawn or before and you know that!"

"Well I do know that when the wind's cold it's alright to water it by brunch!" He yelled back. Yelling in the morning? Sounds like a crazy father and daughter would do.

With him washing the dishes and her washing herself out of soap. The 10 minutes has passed without Inoichi noticing her daughter coming out of the bath wrapped up with a towel. And so he yells…

"You are not your usual self Ino! Is there a problem dear? You know you could always tell me!"

"Geez stop yelling dad I'm right behind you…"

"Sorry… I didn't know. So do you have a problem?" And just smiles at his daughter.

"I don't really have a problem, I feel great!" grins wide at her father "This rush… I just hate feeling late and because of that I'll go upstairs now."

She rushed upstairs but stopped abruptly just a few steps up and glances back to her father who's already finished drying off the plates "Uhm dad… could you prepare the supplies for the flower shop while I go get ready?"

"Sure dear, but you know you don't need to rush."

"I know. I'll be down in a jiff."

His statement has been denied again. It was like his daughter didn't hear whatever he says. It made him think that, (like what she has said) she's just not used too waking up late and because of this, her routine has just been broken. Everyday waking up at exactly 5AM could be a hard habit to break or is it just the flower shop?

"_Who am I kidding? Of course she's having a hard time adjusting" _then he prepares the supplies, like just what his daughter told him to do.

Everyday of her life she tries to do things that could make her busy just because she wakes up too early. He remembers the first time he saw her up early. He woke up from his sleep just too take a leak. After going to the bathroom he saw a form on the balcony. He walks closer to see who it was and surprised that it was his daughter staring into the space, hugging her knees closer to herself. He asked her why she's not in bed but there was no response. He told her she should go back to her bed, but still no response. He thought, even without her response she'll do what he says, she's always been an obedient daughter. However, when it was finally the time to really wake up he still sees his daughter at the same sitting position still staring into the space.

He did not know that it wasn't the first time, but from then on he knew that it has been her habit. That he even knew what exact time she wakes up.

"Okay dad I'm done." He was cut off from his thoughts "Are these the supplies for the shop?"

"Uh-huh…" was all he could mutter when he saw something familiar.

"Thanks for preparing it da—"

"Is that my shirt?" and looks closely at the big white shirt his daughter is wearing

"It's in my drawer and I just picked whatever I first laid my eyes on"

"It doesn't really fit on you it's big."

"I kind of like it." She slightly shakes her body even lift her arms up. "It's comfy… and I folded the sleeves so it would look just right. Let me just borrow this dad I don't have time to change" she grab the bags of supplies from the center table. Then she walks towards the entry hall.

"_She looks just like when she was 7…" _reminiscing how his daughter used to wear Capri pants and shirt, and not some short skirt and midrib top whenever she's out on a mission. She constantly says that it's easier to move that way but it's a pain in the head whenever she wears little. How he wished his little girl won't grow up and will always depend on him and maybe just one last time hear her tiny voice calling him…

"_Daddy? Hello daddy…Dad_dy_… _Hey Dad I'm going."

"Huh? O-okay… take care, see you later pumpkin."

"_Pumpkin? I haven't heard that in ages."_

_

* * *

_

With bags on her arms she hardly sees anything in front but she still manages to get to her destination. She puts the bags down on the floor to get the shop's key but her actions were interrupted.

"You're late…"

"You're early." She was surprised with the unexpected guest. Knowing this guy, he still might be on his bed sleeping around this time.

After a second of shock she continued her action and inserted the key to unlock the door. She was about to get her bags of supplies but Shikamaru beat her to it.

"I'll carry them for you"

Another shocker… that left her thinking and still in movement 'hmm'

"Are we just going to stand here or what?"

"Oh sorry… please do come in" and she leads him inside the flower shop

"Where will I put these?"

"Just put it on the counter please… thank you"

As he lands down her bags of supply Ino, on the other hand goes at the backroom wears an apron and brings with her a watering can. When she got out he noticed what she looks. With a simple white shirt, Capri pants and sneakers she looks… _"Cute". _Even the ray of sun that lays on her agrees. Though the shirt's too big for her, guessing it was her dad's, made her look pleasing in his eyes. He smirks _"Maybe my shirt will also look good on her"_

He rarely has the opportunity to see her like this. Her revealing outfit may be good on her but those clothes gives him head ache, too much exposed skin makes it hard to ignore her and he sometimes thought he's turning into a pervert. However this look of hers, this has always been refreshing in his eyes. Her caring smile forming in her lips as she waters the plants and flowers made him look at her more. She's not tiring to look at; he could look at her like that all day. This rare moment, this rare sight… he drank it all in.

Her voice cut him off from his silent reverie…

"So what's your business here?"

"Hmm getting down on business already" he leans on the tall counter and just looks at the working lady in front of him

"Hey, it's not like you're here for leisure. And this would be the last place you'll look for pleasure. So again… what up?" she jokes out mocking some gangsta then continues to water the flowers and plants on pots without even turning her head to him.

"I'm here to pick up something" and that's when it hit her

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot…" she stopped whatever she is doing and walks behind the counter.

"Let's see…" Ino looks below the counter "Hah! Here you go…" and handed him what he came for…

"This is it?"

"Yup! I'm pretty sure that's it… that's what she specifically requested"

"This is what I came here for? I just…" his words came out like a mumble as the shop's bell rung signaling for a new customer making Ino distracted from what her friend is saying. "Oh man…" and he buries his face on his right hand

"Good morning Nana-san… what can I do for you today?"

"Good morning Ino…" the lady on her 30's noticed the young man beside her and she seems familiar with him. As she looks closer to him, Ino looks at her and is curious why the not so old lady's curious about her friend.

Feeling a presence beside him he looks up.

"So you're still here? Aren't you glad that she's finally here huh?" the lady gave the poor young man a kind smile while Shikamaru gets his right arm off the counter and puts his hands on either pockets then sighs.

"It would've been better if she came up on time. That way it wouldn't be that devastating"

"Oh…Is that so… well i-"

"You know each other?" Ino interrupted

"Not really 'know' dear… I've just met him earlier. He's been standing beside your shop since the time it's supposed to open." Nana turns her head slowly "Mind if I look around?"

"Not at all Nana-san." She smiles at her then gets back her attention to Shikamaru and walks towards him.

"Seeds… This is what I came for, a bag of seeds."

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru it slipped my mind. I didn't know she'll make you get those sunflower seeds early in the morning. _Though I did rush to get here… how could I forget?_"

"I should just go and get on with her nagging. It's not like I'm not used to it." Then he smiles at her "Well… see you later" He steps forward then …

"Wait!" his walk towards the door was stopped

"Uhm… Nana-san may I ask a favor?" while she walks towards Nana

"I'll watch over the shop for you. You know it's always been my pleasure"

"Thank you very much" she unties her apron and gives it to Nana "I'll be back as soon as I can." She walks back towards Shikamaru then stopped "Oh! And pick whatever flowers you like and I'll arrange it for you as soon as I get back, it's on me…"

"That's what I've wanted to hear dear. Take care you two" Nana smiles sweetly

"See you later Nana-san and thank you… Let's go Shikamaru" she grabs his hand and pulls him with her outside the shop.

* * *

Not so far from the Yamanaka flower shop, while walking side by side…

"You don't have to go with me…"

"No, I have to go with you… I felt the need to explain everything to your mother."

"But the shop—"

"The shop is in Nana-san's care, no worries!" smiles at her friend

"Well I'm worried if she can be trusted. I don't even know her."

"Well I 'KNOW' her… so no need to worry"

...

After 10 minutes walking, half way to the Nara residence, Shikamaru tried to convince his lady friend… again.

"You know you really don't have to go with me…"

"No, I have to go with you… like what I've said earlier, I felt the need to explain everything to your mother."

"You don't have to explain everything, because everything's under control."

"Yeah right…" She smirks then picks up her pace leaving him behind

...

"Ino you don't have to go…"

"No, I want to go with you…"

She halts and turns her back to see him and said "we are already here, in front of your house. With just 30 steps away from your door…Why is it that you persist of me not going when it would be less troublesome for you to explain things. I'm actually offering you one of my services and you continuously decline. Aren't you tired of convincing me to not go?"

Shikamaru slowly stops as he approaches Ino "Thanks for the offer; I'd gladly take it in a different situation. Actually I am tired … but if it would make you back out, it would be worth it and a lot less troublesome."

"And why is that?" she looks at him intently but after awhile Shikamaru starts to walk past her

"I just hate it whenever the 'dynamic duo' reunites; it's double the pressure, double the nag…"

"Isn't that supposed to be a different phrase?"

"Well yeah… it's just that you and my mother gives off a different effect." he yawns while he stretches his arms upward and looks back "Here.." throws the bag of seeds to Ino "…just explain everything fast then leave."

She caught it, annoyed at Shikamaru's attitude towards her "Ugh… you're just too eager to get rid of me!" he already left her and was halfway to the Nara doorstep "Wait up!"

* * *

Shikamaru had already foreseen what was coming. When he opens the door his mother would definitely be in front of him ready to scream at him.

He grabbed on to the slide door and sighs _troublesome_

"What time do you think it is young man…?"

"_What? No screaming? But still angry…"_

"I told you to go back as soon as you got what I asked for" anger visible in her voice but he just ignored it and continued to slip off his shoes and put on some slippers.

"Don't you dare go deaf on me young man!"

"Good morning too mom." As he walks by she turns to look at her son with right hand on the hip and angry look at her face. Meanwhile Shikamaru saw from the corner of his eyes Ino entering the household and says… "I actually have my assistant with me. She'll explain everything on my behalf." He turns to face her and points behind her mother to let her see what he is talking about

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some business with my bed. It's all yours Ino" he yawns, stretches and ready to walk upstairs.

"I'm not through with you… we'll talk later." She yells at her son and then turned to greet Ino with a genuine smile on her face " Hi Ino-chan!"

It's a wonder how she can change moods easily.

"Good morning Yoshino-san, hope I'm not interrupting…" she smiles naturally

"Of course you're not interrupting anything. Come on in Ino." Yoshino led Ino to the living room "Do you want something to drink or have you eaten yet?"

"No, I'm fine. I already ate before I came here. Thanks for asking…"

"So what did my good-for-nothing-son has done this time?" still with a smile on her face as she says this

"He hasn't done anyt—"

"As expected of my son… lazy as ever" still smiling which is weird for Ino. She knows her well but not as well as her son and husband knows her. She has the strong attitude when it comes to disciplining her men but whenever Ino visits Yoshino shows her feminine and cheerful side of her. Ino can't help but smile at her too, because one thing's for sure this woman is happy whenever she visits.

"I'm the one at fault not him…" Yoshino just looks at her confused then she continues to speak and explains what actually happened...

After all the explaining she has done, the point of all her ramblings just leads to one conclusion…

"I overslept…"

Yoshino was stunned for awhile and says "Oh…"

"I'm apologizing for making Shikamaru late…" from knee sitting position Ino bows down "I'm really sorry Yoshino-san"

That's the scene Shikamaru saw as he takes a peak at his mother and Ino's conversation

"Don't apologize. Did he bribe you? Because this is a first…"

"Well yeah this is a first… but no he didn't. I'm just feeling a little generous that's all"

"You overslept? I just want to know if I'm hearing it right."

"Yes, you heard it right Yoshino-san"

It was silent for a while, but then not for so long she reaches Ino's hands "You are forgiven." Then she looks at her with gentleness "I just hope you had a nice dream."

Yoshino looks at her again but this time Ino is the one confused for the woman in front of her smiles at her kindly. But for some reason that smile gives off a sad feeling.

"Uhm…"

"Lunch? Yeah, that's not a bad idea… eat lunch here Ino."

"I think it would be too much intruding." She laughs a trying-hard-laugh and felt piercing eyes looking straight at her, Shikamaru is just behind a wall not so far from his mother.

"Hey don't say that… you're always welcome here. Well I could just add…" Yoshino pulled a pen and paper out of her aprons pocket while Ino took the opportunity to look at her teammate. She moves her head a little to the right just enough to make Shikamaru know that he has caught her attention. And they started to mouth words and exchange hand signs for better understanding.

'_I told you… explain then leave'_

'_It's not that easy'_ Ino occasionally looks at Yoshino, who's still thinking of some dishes to prepare and lists all the needed ingredients.

'_She won't let go of you now'_

'_I didn't expect her to invite me for lun-'_

"Ino, dear what's wrong? You're. . . "

"Oh this is nothing Yoshino-san, I'm just… stretching my mouth… yeah that's right! It's good for the face. Some people massage their face to prevent wrinkles or laugh lines." then Ino does all sorts of 'mouth exercise' and massages her face lightly. As she was, she takes a peak again on Shikamaru, she caught him stifling a laugh.

"That's really weird dear…"

"It may look funny but it works and… and good skills are needed to execute this exercises and massages. Because if it's not executed well it will end up bad and you may require surgery"

"It sounds dangerous… maybe you should stop that for now and do it later"

"uhm… of course" she hastily drops her hands from her face and saw Yoshino's 'I-can't-believe-it' expression then sees yet again Shikamaru trying hard not to laugh. When her eyes caught his, she glared her most deadly glare at him and that's when he stops and mouthed…

'_Come up with an excuse… Oh! How about the shop'_

'_**Oh right…'**_she straightens up "Uhm… I think that I can't eat lunch with you Yoshino –san."

"Why dear?"

"The thing is… I left the flower shop to somebody else, Nana-san…"

"Nana-san?"

"… and it would be embarrassing to make her wait longer than what I bargained for."

'_Way to go Ino' Shikamaru silently cheers… _

"Is that so… but I am looking forward to this lunch. Maybe next time?

"uhm… Sure, I really am sorry and thank you for inviting—"

Loud laughs could be heard behind the door. "me?" and Ino is familiar with one of those voices.

"I'm home!" Shikaku came into view and so are the other guests "Hi dear, we have… guests."

'_Oh no…' _

"Hey there Ino! Shikamaru?" busted, Shikamaru walks out of his hiding place

"Hey buddy! How's it going?" Shikamaru greeted Chouji

"Hi dad… Good morning Shikaku-san, Chouza-san" Ino acknowledges their presence.

"Ino-chan!" both her uncles greeted with Chouza hugging then lifting her up

"Why are you here Ino? How about the shop?"

"The shop… I left it with Nana-san's care. I was actually on my way back to the shop when you guys suddenly came"

"Why don't you go close the shop for today Ino. We're having lunch here"

"It's settled then, I'll start preparing lunch then." Yoshino stands up "Better start now or we'll eat late lunch. Shikaku go harvest some of these ingredients."

"Yes dear. Chouza, Inoichi help me out will you"

"Whatever Shikaku" Inoichi replied with a laugh

"But dad…"

Shikamaru tapped her on the shoulder…

"It's no use Ino… we tried though." the three men already continued their conversation and walks their way to the backyard while Yoshino walks towards the kitchen ready to prepare a feast.

"What did you try?" Chouji asks a little confused with their talk

"Let's go…"

"Wah-what?"

"Chouji and I will escort you back to the shop"

* * *

Back to the Yamanaka Flower shop…

"I'm sorry for the long wait Nana-san and thank you for taking care of the shop"

"Hey it's not for free…"she smiles at her and continues "I listed some of the flowers that I like. Here's the list… pick what you think suits me today. Okay?"

"No, problem. I'll deliver this to you later."

"Alright, I'll go then. Nice to meet you two"

"Nice to meet you too ma'am" Chouji smiles at her then she turns her back and walks towards the door.

"Take care Nana-san" and the lady made her exit "Could you put on the closed sign Chouji" Ino started to pick the flowers on the list given to her.

"Is she new here?" Chouji does what he was told while Shikamaru roams around looking for a spot to settle down. The couch on the back room is not even cut out for it. He tried to lie down on it but it just wasn't comfortable for him.

"She moved here last month, her house is just at the corner of the street. She's really nice and friendly"

"If you don't mind Ino, I'll go out in the field"

"Sure…" as she said this Shikamaru walks out leaving Ino, Chouji and his bag of chips

"Oh no… the field"

"What is it?"

"I haven't finished watering the flowers and it's already…" she looks at the wall clock behind the counter "…past 10"

"I'll help you out. Just tell me what to do."

"Are you sure? I mean… I do need help but—"

"It's alright."

Meanwhile, Shikamaru steps on the grass and saw the field of flowers. He breathes in its view then slowly closes his eyes.

"_Take care of her…"_

"_Run! Hide! Do whatever you can just don't go near this shop…"_

He abruptly opens his eyes and breathes out a long sigh and looks back at the flower shop. The very spot he's standing is the spot where those memories are usually triggered. The spot where he sees everything behind those sliding glass door. Wide enough for a little boy to see the horrors that still haunts him up until this very moment.

He turns and just stares at it until two of his friends come out with some flowered or planted pots on either of their hands and his eyes look at her way. She looks troubled but then a smile is becoming present on her face. She can never stay troubled for too long. At this sight he decided to forget about 'it' again and continues to walk the path that leads him to one particular spot that he likes the most, the one that preserves one of his beautiful memory.

"Hey Shikamaru why don't you help us water the flowers" Ino asks him as she placed the pots on the field.

He turns his head to look at her then turns around again waving his hands and continues to walk towards the field of tulips.

"Whatever…" she shrugs it off thinking he might need a break, though he's always on break. She just filled her mind with starting to water the plants and gets the watering hoses.

She walks towards Chouji, who finishes putting all the pots near the flower field. She gave him the other hose.

"Remember what I told you… Don't—"

"Don't water the buds and flower directly with the nozzle on flat mode instead turn it to full mist. Make sure that the soil is wet enough."

"The soil should at least be watered for about 1-2 inches… remember that."

"Oh yes, yes. I should touch and feel the soil right? Am I missing something?"

"Hmm… that's good enough. Alright then, let's start!" Ino goes to the faucet to turn it on Chouji doesn't seem to notice her absence…

"Ino there's no water coming out" Chouji squeezes the nozzle connected to the hose; he even points it to his face to see if there'll be water coming out. Then he squeezed again that's when it came out and hit him directly on the face. Ino saw it and hurriedly comes for his aid.

"I'm so sorry Chouji."

"You could've warned me Ino"

"I'm really sorry… Let me get some towel"

"Do it later. I might wet myself again." He smiled squeezes the nozzle and caught Ino off guard. "Or you might wet yourself." Then he bursts with laughter seeing how wet she is on the face, that she looked like a new born chick.

"Oh so you want to play that game huh?" She squeezed her nozzle then that started their water war.

They're not far enough for Shikamaru to hear their laughter and insults to each other. But they are far enough not to make him wet.

They may be laughing with no particular reason. Maybe they were laughing at each other or laughing at their selves but whatever reason Shikamaru knows they were having fun. But though laughter could be heard he still can sleep easily.

"This is fun but we really need to get this done…" Then both of them look at the flower field.

"Yes, you're right Ino. Let's start working then" then they turned their backs from each other.

As they start watering Ino raises a question to Chouji that has been bugging her since the moment she woke up.

"Chouji…"

"Hmm?"

"I've wanted to ask…"

"What is it?"

Ino looks around to see where their other friend is. And like the usual he's sound asleep under the shadow of a tree near the field of white tulips. She stared for awhile.

"So what's your question?"

"Huh?" she faces Chouji but her eyes slowly pay attention to him for it still wanted to lie on the shinobi sleeping.

"The thing you've wanted to ask?" It wasn't the time to be staring; it is time to ask. . .

"Who's behind the scheming?"

"Scheme? What scheme?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Did you think I forgot about last night, hmn?"

"Uhm… Ino" Chouji seemed so small with Ino towering over him making a scary face and looking at him with eyes ready to pierce.

"Are you going to tell me or we'll do it the hard way?" pointing her nozzle at Chouji ready to shoot… "You choose…"

"Oh… so that's how you'll threaten me? Nice try but remember I have my own…" and he also points his nozzle at Ino

Ino sighs

"At least I tried… right?" then she smiles at him.

"Okay, okay… it wasn't me, it's Shikamaru. I don't know what's got into him last night. He's not the usual Shikamaru. He wouldn't dare do something— I, I wouldn't dare scheme something like that. Especially when the victim is you, it's like we're asking you to kill us. I'm really sorry, please forgive and forget" he squint his eyes, crosses his fingers for luck and even uses both his arms as his shield to block himself for incoming attack

"Okay, back to work." and she does, she continues to water the plants. She didn't even lay a single finger on him.

"What? No hitting, no screaming… no BITING? _What's happening?_"

"I don't bite!"

"Sorry I'm just exaggerating…" on to their places they silently continue to water the field.

"_What's wrong with you Shikamaru"_

Little by little they're nearing to the end of their task. The side where Chouji is watering is almost done. He touches the soil and feels it; he's being careful with the flowers that Ino worked hard for and greatly cared for. He puts extra care with it just like what she has done for them.

"Ino I'm almost done here… how about you?"

"This set is the last one." She walks near Shikamaru, puts her right hand with the hose on her hip and looks down "Mr. lazy ass should cooperate now that I've given him more time to rest, don't you think?" then Chouji walked and stands beside her as he looks down on his buddy.

"I think he'll cooperate. Maybe I should put back all the pots inside…"

"You should…" she smiles and says "Thank you for the hard work Chouji."

"You're welcome, anytime" he smiles back then he goes off leaving Ino with Shikamaru.

She sighs then decided to sit. She stares at him with the annoyed look on her face. She thinks of a way of how to wake him up but decided it doesn't matter how as long as she wakes him up. She then tried to poke him on his left cheek.

"Woi… Shikamaaaaaru… wake up."

No response…

"Shikaaaa…maaaa…ruuuu…"

Still no response… she sighed again, this day is tiring. Waking Shikamaru is not part of her job. So she stands up and chose to water the tulips. She notices Chouji pacing back and forth moving the flowered and planted pots inside the shop. This made her try again, Chouji is working his butt off while he's sleeping soundly.

"Wake up Shikamaru. I need to finish this."

No response…

"I'm almost at your spot… you'll get wet"

No response…

"Come on wake up…" she walks on to his right side; she sits, and then at the end kneeled.

"Wooooiiiiii…"

No response…

"I'll get mad if you don't wake up and you don't want that, it's troublesome…"

Still no response…

"What am I going to do with you? I can't get mad at you…" she fixed her position and sat down hugging her legs then she squeezes the nozzle that's still in her hand hitting the soil where the white tulips where planted. Chouji saw this as he was walking out to get the last batch of pots and chose not to interrupt and just wait for them inside the shop.

"It worked you know… finally one of your schemes worked for my advantage." She looks down to him as if he's awake and has been listening to her ramblings.

"Finally for the nth time I was able to sleep well. It wasn't that good of a dream. Not a happy dream but it's not a nightmare either. I'll describe it as a nice dream, something that felt like home." She stares off to space thinking… "How should I thank you? Hmn…" she looks around and Chouji can't be found, a right chance for her not-well-prepared-thank-you plan.

She looks back down stares at his face for awhile. Having second thoughts if she should really do what she is thinking. _"What if Chouji sees this?"_ still staring her hands stiff in either side, her right hand grips on the nozzle of the hose she's still holding… tight but not too tight that will let the water come out of it.

"_Fine, whatever happens… happens. It's just a thank you, yeah that's right! Just a thank you"_ slowly she leads her head down, slowly she reaches his face and then she stopped _"Where should I even do it? Silly girl…"_ but then she smiled; leans down on his lips and kissed it as simple as that.

"That was easy…"

* * *

What say you? Reviews are much appreciated... again I'm sorry for the late update T^T


	5. Before Lunch Paranoia

Author's note: It has been a month since I've updated I'm sorry... I got sidetracked by watching all the KHR and FMA brotherhood series. This is as fast as I can write. On a positive note at least it did not take me over a year. hehe..^_^..

I enjoyed writing this chapter. I enjoyed writing it too much that I didn't know if I wrote it right. I wish that it won't confuse you but if it did I can answer questions if you have any. I'm not confident with my writing so it's for you readers to judge.

I hope you will enjoy this and not get bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, their Masashi Kishimoto's work of art.

* * *

...

**Before Lunch Paranoia**

...

"Like I would do that! He's not getting lucky with me." then her eyes lay on his face, his lips but shrugged the image off. "Perhaps…" her eyes stopped on his right cheek _"on his cheek?"_

Slowly she leads her head down, slowly she reaches his face and then she stopped _"Why do I even have to do this? Silly girl…"_ but then she smiled; leans down on his cheek and kissed it as simple as that.

"_Stop! A cheek is still too lucky…"_ then her eyes lay on his face, his lips, his cheek but shrugged the image off. "Perhaps…" her eyes stopped on his forehead _"on his forehead?"_

Slowly she leads her head down, slowly she reaches his face and then she stopped _"Will this do for a thank you? Silly girl…"_ but then she smiled; leans down on his forehead and kissed it as simple as that.

Ino sighs… she turns, facing her back on him "Who am I kidding? I don't even know if I want to do all those things. Maybe if I'll just…"

Without her noticing Shikamaru slightly opens his right eye, taking a peek on his teammate _"What is she talking about...?" _Then he saw her scratching her head then pulling some of her hair like she's thinking out of frustration _"…her talking to herself and acting crazy should be a no-no especially when I'm taking a nap!"_ but then after his thoughts, Ino turns her head on him with determination in her eyes. Fortunately she didn't notice him but still, it is very hard for him to act asleep.

"_I have to hang on…" _he tries to take a peek opens his right eye a little but closes his little opening hastily_ "why are you staring Ino?" _he became sweaty all of a sudden knowing she's looking at him intently. _"I should just roll to my side"_

He slowly moves and still acts asleep. He's now sleeping or rather pretending to be sleeping on his side, fetal position which somehow makes it easier for him to pretend. But he can't stop sweating feeling a shadow over him and he doesn't even have to peek to guarantee that Ino is in fact closer to him than before.

"_Whatever she's thinking she should end it… fast!"_

Then the winter wind passes by, making the grass and flowers blow with the wind; taking strands of her bundled hair sway with it. But this is not the reason that sent a chill on his spine. Her face is too close that if he turns his head their lips could actually brush against each other. The thought made him care less about the cold wind passing. Then there's this… another surprising act.

As cold as the wind blowing past his body, her voice is as warm as the rays of sun tickling your flesh early in the morning. Her lips near his right ear mouthing simple words left him frozen in his position. The feeling of her hot breath made his ears turn warm and red, cheeks to blush slightly and heart to pound fast.

"_Thank you, I hope you'll have a nice dream too…"_ It wasn't even words of adoration or confession of love. But her sweet voice that still lingers in his ear made those words echo on his mind. He just couldn't think of something else.

Those words were now carried with the wind. Those words that she thought no one will hear. However one had caught her voice loud enough to be heard clearly, memorizing each word by heart.

Ino sighs of relief.

"_Why do I even feel relieved? I just whispered thank you to him not a big deal…"_

She didn't know why she felt embarrassed to say simple words of gratitude in his face (when he's awake and not asleep). Maybe it's her ego that kept her from telling. Or maybe thanking Shikamaru for a goodnight kiss sounds kind of… weird.

"It's better to thank him this way…" she told her self in a low voice. Then what she did earlier crosses her mind and blushed. It seems that being close (too close) to him causes her heart to eradicate.

"If I thank him while he's awake, imagine how grave his teasing would be. Just thinking about what might happen makes me want to punch somebody!" and she punched her right fist in the air for an added demonstration. Knuckles white with the nozzle still tight in her hand.

Though she looked angry for just the thought of Shikamaru's teasing, she still gets flushed with embarrassment because of the event that occurred earlier. She just can't seem to shift her mind easily with anger, because her heart apparently hasn't calmed down yet.

She slowly takes back her fist close to her heart and breathes in deeply, trying to relieve her self from any mixed emotions.

"_Better stay this way… or I'll be her punching bag."_

"Ino…" a hand tapped her in the shoulder.

"Gah!" causing her to throw the nozzle into the air; to her unconscious mind she tries to catch it. Somehow her nervousness got to her and made her act carelessly. She did catch the nozzle but then she accidentally pulled the trigger and shot the water…

"What the hell!" Shikamaru instantly shot up from his position with face totally red and… wet.

"Y-you're… awake?" she dropped the nozzle, it was like all the blood in her body had been drained. Seeing Shikamaru wide awake and face to face she can't think straight, she's asking due to her initial reaction. But it seems what's been happening around her blurred her reasoning

"I am awake!" realizing his mistake he quickly added "—nooow…" he nearly slipped.

"You're awake." her face reddened another shade though she wasn't sure if it's because of anger or embarrassment.

"O-of course I'll be awake. You've just freaking shot me with cold water, straight in the face!"

"You've been pretending to be asleep weren't you? Weren't you? D-did he hear anything?" she covered her mouth as realization hit her "Did I just say it out loud?"

Strike 1! She nailed the first question but her last statement gave her away. It only caused him to snicker, by then he acted coolly.

"I'm not… I've just woken up and I haven't heard anything. Why is there something that I should've heard?" he smirked at his reply. It's first strike for Ino.

"T-there's none and it's no business of yours… so back off!"

"Then don't ask me stupid questions."

"Stupid… **stupid?** I'll kill you!" she was ready to stand and strangle him but Chouji prevented her hands to even reach Shikamaru's shirt. She was back to where she was seated with Chouji still behind her, Shikamaru did not even move.

"Come on Ino calm down…"

"You're the reason that I couldn't finish my work. I've been trying to wake you earlier you jerk! If you've just woken up!" she struggles and repeatedly ignores Chouji's words and restraint on her.

Shikamaru gets closer; he wasn't even bothered by Ino's killing intent.

"You should've tried harder. Or rather… you shouldn't **whisper** when waking a sleeping person." She jerks up and he sees that, letting him know that his remark got to her.

Another strike for Ino…

"N-no… I-I didn't whisper! I even poked your cheeks you won't even budge! Now that I think about it… a person who **pretends** to be **sleeping** is really hard to wake up."

Strike 2!

"Do you hear yourself talking? You sound so paranoid…"

"I am not!"

"You both sound paranoid…" Chouji interrupted and rendered them speechless; they both even looked at him just behind Ino.

Strike 3? It was Chouji's point… their both guilty.

"What? Am I wrong?"

He has been neglected since he called Ino and tapped her in her shoulder. However, even though they completely ignored his presence Chouji took the opportunity to just observe. But it seems that the conversation got really pointless that he decided to interrupt.

"If you both heard what I've just heard, you'll say… senseless paranoia. Look at your faces, their both red and I don't even know what caused it."

Both of his friends turned to look at each other. But as quickly as they looked, it's as quick as they looked away. Their odd behavior added things up for Chouji… though he already have an idea what happened that made them act this way he just can't help but tease them both.

"If you're telling me it's out of anger then please do me a favor and relax." He slowly removed his hands on Ino when he felt that the threat is gone. He was now seated beside them moving his hands slowly up and down in sync with his breathing "Breathe and release all the tension that you feel for each other."

Ino can't calm down hearing Chouji's words made her understand his sentence in a wrong definition. She reached for the nozzle, points it at her face and pulled it, shooting cold water as she drenched herself to consciousness. Both guys just stared at what she did, surprised by her act.

"Now we're even…" she sets down the nozzle on the ground. She puts her left hand on her upper right arm, body slightly arched forward shivering and bows her head a little, trying to hide her embarrassment. Though she's embarrassed about everything that has happened she still looked at him. "Feeling better Shikamaru?"

They shouldn't be surprised; she has always been unpredictable but…

Those eyes that look at him intently and her cheeks slightly flushed made Shikamaru stare. As drops of water glisten at her face dripping slowly from her forehead, down on the side of her left cheek, passing her neck down to her collarbone and… just down leading to another image. He can't help but swallow and stare, this view of her is breath taking (in a literal manner of understanding). He could hardly breathe. Why does she have to arch forward? Why give him that drenched look? It almost made her white shirt look like a second skin. Is she punishing him? For now he could just say thanks for the apron she's wearing that he could still breathe.

"_Quit staring buddy. Look up to her eyes…" _Chouji whispered and holds his right shoulder firmly that he came back to his senses._ "…and while you're at it, could you please close your mouth slowly so she won't notice."_

Shikamaru's mouth moved but it wasn't closed instead he answered Ino's question, which he almost did not hear.

"No actually… I wanted to do it myself. May I?" he spreads his palm at her, asking for the nozzle.

"Isn't this enough?" She points at her drenched self "It was just an accident!"

"It's just that it doesn't feel right. I don't feel content, happy—"

"Happy? Why should you be happy?"

"It would be pure bliss just to squeeze that nozzle and shoot water at you." He exaggeratedly said with animated gestures…

"No."

"No?"

"**No! **You already interrupted my work just by sleeping there!"

"Then let's get this over with. Give me the nozzle so you could go back to work." Ino looks at him then at his hand. She just kept silent; they all kept their mouth shut anticipating the next movement. That is until Ino stands up and turns her back at her teammates slash friends.

"Haching!" came out of her mouth in a low, squeaky manner if possible.

"Hatching?" both Shikamaru and Chouji wondered and looked at each other then at Ino who has started watering the bed of tulips once again. Chouji walks closer to her and said "uhm Ino you should ju—"

"Both of you…" Chouji stopped at his track and Shikamaru looked up at her back

"Yes ma'am~" they replied in chorus instantly. That tone of her voice only pertains to her commanding tone that both guys couldn't ignore.

"Go back inside the house and wait there." She had said this without looking back at them. Obviously hiding her face to them but of what exactly?

"No. Chouji's going to stay here." Or so it seemed… Ino turned to look at Shikamaru but he's attention wasn't on her "You've already dried yourself earlier am I right Chouji?"

"Now that you mention it… where did you get that robe?"

"hehe… I got it from one of the drawers inside. The sleeves fit me but I can't completely tie the obi."

"Hachi!" she immediately turned away.

"Let me water them for you." Chouji caught her right hand and got the nozzle out of her. "You've already sneezed twice. It's either someone's talking bad behind your back or you'll catch cold." He smiled before he continued Ino's task.

"You are going with me." He walks closer to her and grabs her by the hand. She flinched by the contact, the little detail he's made got her nervous. It was strange how she notices every move he's making now when before it doesn't ever matter.

"_It was because of that damn move I've made. I want to curse myself… this just made me act weird." _She thought to herself. She's still not comfortable with the idea of them being left as of the moment. And right now her almost calm heart starts to race again. Is it because of embarrassment, hate towards Shikamaru, or like what Chouji had said… it was just her senseless paranoia?

"I-I don't want to be left with you…" She risked looking him in the eye and almost failed. To not further embarrass herself she turned to Chouji with eyes asking for help. "Ch-Chouji!"

"Who wants to be left with you? I don't even have a choice." Shikamaru crossed his arms.

"Urgh…" this attitude of his is what she despises the most. She already accepted this and he rarely does this to her but it seems that this day is just oh so special. She turned to look at him again with furrowed brows "Then leave me here and go inside!"

"You owe me a hot choco." He points a finger at her still with calm exterior while he enjoys the sight of pissed off Ino.

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Uhm… Ino could you make me one too? I love how you make 'em" Ino looked back at him but her furrowed brows softens at Chouji then sighs.

She knows that what Shikamaru did, he did it intentionally to piss her off. He enjoys torturing her sometimes. And she knows that what Chouji had said, he said it intentionally to calm her down. He always does, he's just too considerate.

"Alright…" she says in her normal tone "Come on Shikamaru" and grabs his right wrist to drag him with her. "Don't you dare think that I'll make hot choco because I owe you? I'll make it because Chouji loves it."

"Yeah, yeah..." He just let her drag him towards the shop.

"One 'yeah' is enough."

"_Just like my mother…" _He let her have the last words; he can't go on forever arguing with her. _"This day is too troublesome. I barely have energy to walk."_ he thought to himself. He looks at the lady in front of him with her back turned to him pulling him by the wrist.

His wrist… right… she didn't even dare grab his hand. She grabbed his wrist instead without hesitation. It was kind of depressing but what she whispered to him earlier can compensate for that.

Before he even realizes it they were now inside the shop if not for the warmth it provides. It wasn't far but thoughts could drift you far enough not to realize some things. Like right now he was forcibly pushed to sit down on the not-so-comfortable old couch and…

"Aaaarrrgh! What was that for?" his question wasn't answered, she did not utter a word but he did…"Aaaahhhh! Quit pulling my hair! Are you trying to get me bald?"

"No, I just want to untie your hair."

"I can do it my self." He tries to reach for it but Ino beat him to it. He felt her other hand placed flat on his head while the other still holds the bonded hair. "I-Ino?"

"Hold still Shikamaru." She pushes his head and pulls the hair tie out of him at the same time.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" the pain is inevitable but man it hurts like hell.

"Give me your hand." He did and she puts his hair tie in it. It was… full of hair.

"My hair…" his eyes were teary from pain and loss of hair that he thought_ "She's angry…but why my hair."_ He was cut off from his thoughts when a light fluffy towel was placed on his head accompanied by gentle hands massaging his sore scalp.

"I'm sorry I shot water on you I did not do it on purpose."

"Forgiven…"

"And I'm sorry for your loss…" they both looked at the hair tie that he placed on the side table, full of hair "…my condolences." He can't do anything but heave a sigh.

"It will grow back." she massaged his scalp and dried his hair thoroughly. She should, after all it was her fault that it got sore and wet. She's now drying the ends of his hair when something occurred to her.

"_I haven't really seen Shikamaru this close with his hair untied. I wonder what it looks like up-close and personal."_ She scans from the top of his head to the ends of his tresses lying on the neglected towel hanging on his neck and stares for a moment. She doesn't want to admit but she's actually waiting for him to face her. She's even angling her head to the side. _"If he could at least turn his head a little to spoon-feed some of my imagination."_

"Ino are you done?"

"Finished!" she said cheerily to him then she saw him reaching lazily for his hair tie and she hastily says… "Don't tie your hair just yet!"

"…"

"You're just going to tie your hair without combing it? No wonder it's hard to take it off of its bind." she searches for a comb and found one lying on the top of the drawer behind her. "Here, comb your hair" she hands him the comb but he just stares at it then he looks up at her which caught her off guard. She looks away.

"Can't you do that for me too?" he tries to catch her attention but she keeps looking away. It was her chance to look at him closely without his hair tied but she felt like she's trespassing that she suddenly looks up at the ceiling. Walking in a top-secret base without asking permission isn't that a crime?

"_It felt more like you'll be accused as a peeping tom."_ she thought to herself

"Ino?"

"Don't you think I've done too much? Besides, added to that massage is a steaming hot cho-co. So while I'm at it hung your shirt somewhere to dry. In the meantime, you can borrow one of my dad's shirts."

"Is this your thing, talking to someone while looking at the ceiling?"

"Nope…" She turns and covers her eyes from the side while heading towards the small 'kitchen', (if a 2 meters long counter with small sink and single plate stove is considered a kitchen, why not?) it was just a few steps away from the couch. She didn't even look back.

He heard her sneeze but from the way she did it he knew she was trying to control it. From then on he watches her every move from opening cabinets and small fridge to readying a pan on the stove. It seems to him that she doesn't have any intention on drying her hair or change her clothes. Her whole shirt was dripping wet after she and Chouji were shooting water at each other. And adding to that she shot herself in the face affecting the upper part of her shirt. It wasn't as drenched now as earlier but it wasn't completely dry either. That shirt might have felt cold on the skin and she's not even bothered by it.

"_Come on is she really numb to feel things"_ why does it sound bitter when the thought comes from him. He looks at her again and sees that she's searching for some other ingredient that she thinks she's missing; he shakes his head and walks near her side.

"Please be seated sir the hot choco's not ready yet. Where is that bottle of vanilla?"

"Go change your clothes." She ignores his demand and pushes him out of her way to the small fridge on her left then she kneels.

"Obviously, I'm kind of busy. I'll do that later and find that small bottle."

"Go change now or do you want me to strip off your clothes for you?"

"Y-yes sir!" the question rattled her. She bit her lower lip shocked on what she just said. She did not mean it like that… she got nervous with what he said that made her answer in a wrong way. Well she wasn't the only one shocked by her answer. Luckily she's facing the inside of the fridge and he's two steps behind her. They didn't have to see each others' embarrassed faces.

"W-what?"

"I mean no, no!" she hit her head on the fridge "Argh… yes and no! Yes, I'll go change now and no, I don't want you to strip me off my clothes." she stands up, closes the fridge's door and hurriedly walks past him. "Geez Shikamaru, don't give an order and ask a question at the same time. Its confusing." she opens the drawers behind the couch getting some of her spare clothes and if there's any underwear to change into. Her actions for searching stopped as she felt a hand grip into her ponytail. "Is this your revenge? I've already apologized…" She closes her eyes anticipating pain, his next move "please don't hurt me."

"I will never do that to you. I will never hurt you…" as he says this she opens her eyes slowly but did not intend to look at him. "…o-or any woman for that matter. Men should take care of women and not hurt them even if it's too troublesome for us to do so." With great care he pulls the tie out of her still wet hair. He grabbed the towel hanging on his neck and gave it to her "You should learn from me… that's how you pull the tie out of your hair."

She pulled the clothes out of the drawer; the one that she knew was hers and hid underwear in between. After that she runs off quickly to the small bathroom shutting the door heavily with a loud thud. He can't do anything else but just go and sit at the couch.

He was quiet for a minute then he starts laughing. He's hopeless when it comes to Ino, she never let him think. Whether on how to act or what to say, everything with her happens spontaneously. _"Even that first kiss happened on a whim. Man... She's troublesome." _Whether it was that first kiss or what had just happened it all occur out of impulse.

He saw his hair tie and grabbed it, tying his hair messily with it. After that it was just him and the couch again. That's when Ino got out of the bathroom and saw him sprawling on the couch.

"So that's it huh? When you demand I follow but when it's me asking you to do things you just carry on with whatever… don't you think it's unfair?" he sat down and looks at her way. She's fully clothed with her usual, casual orange shirt and denim pedal pants.

"Wow, you changed fast. If you just do that whenever we have to train we could begin and end every session early or have more extra time for ourselves."

"Don't change the subject. Did you even comb your hair?" he just replied with a stretching arm and a yawn. "That's it!" she walks and kneels in front of him, grabbing the end of his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking your shirt off…" his cheeks flushed a slight tint of red and stops her from doing what she's doing. She lets go of his shirt.

"I know that! Are you insane?"

"I'm taking the initiative because obviously you're too lazy to change your shirt! Sometimes I wonder why you became a chunin…" she pauses and dramatically says "Oh right because of your brains." She grabs the end of his shirt again attempting to undress him

"Will you quit that?" she stops undressing him again, she sighs.

"What are you embarrassed about?"

"Am I not allowed to be embarrassed? You were embarrassed earlier!"

"It's different! You don't see women's naked body everyday and it's not like your net shirt during our genin days left some for the imagination…"

"So… you were checking up on me." he gave her a playful smirk which she returned with icy glare that wiped off his playful smirk out of his face.

"As I was saying… my dad sometimes walks around the house without a shirt on and I'm used to seeing patients half naked, men…even women for goodness sake. I will be embarrassed if you have boobs hiding in there, because that would be my first time seeing one on a man. Do you have man boobs?" Shikamaru shrugged violently. It was her cue and grabbed the end of his shirt again. Though he strongly refuses, Ino is more stubborn than he is and she even succeeded in undressing his shirt halfway through. That's the scene Chouji walked in.

"Hi… there… Choo-uji…" Ino greeted casually but struggling

"I've finished watering flowers… is the hot choco done?" Chouji casually replied.

"Not… yet…" Shikamaru's bent his body forward releasing him entirely out of his shirt. Ino was slightly thrown back. "This lazy dude ordered me to change clothes when he himself hasn't. There you have it." And he embraces himself to cover up his upper body.

"Aren't you bothered by this? She's… she's… she's sexually harassing me."

"Should I freak out? Ok then let me do that for you." Chouji turns his back, slides the door and steps out then closes it. Just a few seconds he opens it again and says "Woah! What are you doing to him Ino? AAAAHHHH! My virgin eyes! Now I'm scarred for life…" he was now on his knees looking miserable, crying crocodile tears.

"Oh no… you're scarred for life! I'm so sorry it was my entire fault… I'm sorry Shikamaru" Ino joined Chouji's act mocking Shikamaru.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" both Chouji and Ino laughed their heart out on the floor while Shikamaru tries his best not to get angry to his so-called friends.

"Come on buddy it's just Ino."

"What do you mean by 'It's just Ino'?" she glared at Chouji who in return grins nervously

"It's nothing to be angry about."

"Whatever… I'll go make that hot choco." She stands up and took a step forward, looking at Shikamaru under her nose with arms crossed in front of her. "Borrow one of dad's shirts for now." Without another note she's back in the 'mini-kitchen'

"I thought I was going to be raped…" he goes behind the couch and opens one of the drawers

"Nah… it won't happen. Unless you want it to…Do you?"

"Chouji! Do you know where I put the vanilla bottle? All I see are cartons of milk"

"It's at the bottom shelf of the fridge's door."

"Found it! Thanks!"

"No prob… I want mine with mallows and nuts."

"Yes~"

"How could you be so at ease with her, when this has been one of the most troublesome days I have because of her? And here I thought I could have a peaceful day off" he grabbed what he thought was Inoichi's shirt and puts it on. He heard a loud clang that made him turn his head towards that sound.

"I heard that! I'm not miles away from you Shikamaru… I'm few steps away I could hear you loud and clear."

"I know… I did that on purpose." And he closed the drawer carelessly. She just shuts up and put her mind back on the task she's doing whispering curse words. He's not the only one tired of arguing so she just let him be.

"Well my friend…" Chouji stood up from his previous position to sitting on the couch "…for me this is one of the happiest days out of the ordinary day off days I have. Ino's making hot choco and later we'll have a feast of your mother's cooking! How fine is that?" Shikamaru sits with him resting his elbows on the couch's backrest and bends his head backward looking up at the ceiling pretending there were clouds.

"Of course… when did you two bought the ingredients for hot choco? The milk will be fine right? "

"We bought them just last week the milk will be just fine. I told you she wanted to try making it 'cause winters coming and I was with her to taste it."

"_Oh boy… I wish it wouldn't have a bizarre taste, with Chouji as a taster. I guess I should have faith in Ino's abilities. Well…she has alw—" _his thoughts were cut off when Chouji started talking again.

"I'm not the only one who's at ease with her. This is just one of those rare moments"

"…"

"Both of you respect each other's opinions and understands each other's well-being…"

"and…"

"and… that's the only insight I got for now. But I do know you two get along just fine, with her respecting your opinions and she takes care of us. This is one of your rare moments 'coz this, so far as I can remember, is the longest bickering you've had, since you always avoid arguing with her. And this day just proves that you are indeed comfortable with her."

"Wait. Wait… how can this day be a proof of comfort with her, when all we do is open our smart mouths?"

"You're too comfortable teasing her. Tell me, when did you find it comfortable to be mean?"

"I don—" a loud knock at the shop's door interrupted the to guys' conversation.

"Were closed!" Ino yelled but it seems the person knocking didn't hear her and kept on knocking at the door. "I said were closed! Can't you see the sign?" then the loud knocking ended.

"What was that about?" Chouji asked but got distracted with Ino walking towards them holding a tray of hot choco. "Ooh hot choco!"

"Shikamaru could you pull that small foldi—" she heard the glass door slide harshly.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but Lady Tsunade wants to see you." They were ninjas but they did not see that one coming in. They were caught off guard and shocked.

"Who me?" the trio asked in chorus. He could not answer them right away because Chouji whined first.

"But how about lunch?"

* * *

Did you enjoyed reading this? I hope you did. I'll be waiting for your reviews. Criticisms are welcome they give me room for improvement. :D


End file.
